The Rising Storm
by HoneyGorse84
Summary: It wouldn't let me pick the right one. Hope u like this though! Srry.


The Girl

I was so tired!? Tired of life, tired of school, tired...of everything! I am going to tell you my story. The story of The Girl.

"Can you believe it?!" Jonas yelled. I shock my head. "No, Jonas. I cant." I said rubbing my ear. Jonas stoped walking, and I did the same. " gave us 8 pieces of homework!? Just for english!?" He yelled in my ear again. I faced him with an angry glare, which he returned with a confused one. "Stop yelling in my ear!" I shout. Jonas says something under his breath, but I don't hear it. We reach Starbucks, and I go in. There is a tun of people, but only one person was ordering. I walk up behind, and as soon as I get there the person leaves with her order. I accidentally ran into her. The touch of her soft, long bronze hair tickled my arm. She held her grip on her order. Nothing fell. She gave me an angry glare. "Watch where your going, would ya!?" She huffed, and walked away. I watched after her until Jonas pushed me forward. "Come on Asher. Less watching more ordering!" He said. I walked to the counter. Before the lady could ask for my order I said, "A small coffee. One cream and two sugar. Please." I grin, and she gives me a suspicious glare. "Are you allowed to have coffee?" She asked. I payed the 2 dollars. One of the workers brought up my coffee. "Are you to old to be alive?!" I say, grinning. Grabbing my coffee, I went to the girl I ran into earlier. I sat across from her, and Jonas comes back with a chocolate chip muffin.

The girl must have not noticed us there, because her head was still stuck in her book. "Hello?" I say. She quickly looks up with frightened eyes. When she notices that it's just us again she sets the book down. Arms folded she glared at me. "What do you want?" She asked impatiently. I hesitate. Was this girl the right type of person to mess with. "I'm sorry about running into you." I said. She rests her head on one of her hands. "Its alright." She says. I take a sip of coffee, and decided to get to know her. "What's your name?" I asked. She looks up, and grins. "Bethany. Bethany Sanderson." She held out her hand for me to shack. I grab it, and say. "I'm Asher. This is Jonas." I said, nodding toward him. His mouth is filled with chocolate chip muffin. He gives a chocolate smile, and goes back to chewing. Bethany laughs. I stare uneasy at the two of them. Then I feel something in my hand. I open it, and there was a cricket. "Ahh!" I screamed. "It's a cricket." Jonas and Bethany said in unison. "Where did this come from?!" I squealed. Bethany lowered her head, embarrassed. "I carry a cricket." She said. She raised her head, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. I couldn't help but liking her. I couldn't?! Her bronze hair, her blue eyes, her rosy cheeks. "He's cute." I said. "What's his name?" Bethany looked at the little pale green and orange cricket. "I haven't named him yet." She said. I could tell that she was thinking, because her eyes became fogy. "How about Scoot?" I asked. She nodded. "Scoot it is." Her eyes were still fogy. "Do your eyes become fogy when thinking?" I asked, just to make sure. She nodded. "Yes. They become red when I'm angry, dark blue when I'm sad, green when I'm disgusted, yellow when I'm happy or excited, and they stay baby blue when I'm calm." She said, slowly. "What color are they now?" She asked, curious. I looked closely into her beautiful eyes as they changed, and changed, and changed. They finally stopped on a pretty light purple. I stared confusingly at her. "There light purple?!" I whispered. Her eyes changed again. "Now a light orange!" I gasped. These were none of the colors she described to me. Not at all.

"Orange is scared, and purple means trouble is near!" She groaned. Just then we heard screaming. I jumped as a women came through the door. "It's Doyle Holmes!" She yelled, frightened. My mind was racing like a pack of wild animals. "That cant be right!" I yell to Bethany, but she's not listening. She has "Doyle Holme's: Baker Street Irregulars." She looks at me. "Take my hand! And grab Jonas'!" She yells, grinning. Jonas is already holding my hand, nerves. I grab Bethany's. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded. She lets the book drop to the ground. I noticed she picked a specific place in the book. "Why did you chose that page?" I asked, curious. She looked at me grinning. "Because he'll follow us into this page!" She said quickly. "This is his favorite part. Putting people in jail!" Her eyes lite up with excitement. Before I could say anything she stepped on the book, and began to disappear. Words forming like feet, legs, knees, wast, fingers, arms, etc. I wanted to scream, but we disappeared to fast, and my scream disappeared with us. This is why I'm tired!


End file.
